


Welcome Home

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kira's back in Orb, in a position where he's often not in Orb... Athrun's going to welcome him home properly. In bed.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 3, 2012.

Athrun was surprised to see Kira waiting in the hangar when he climbed out of his Murasame after the day's lesson. His students - his enlisted soldiers - were already safely out of their machines and he was grateful for a good group that both listened to him and were capable of handling their mobile suits with a reasonable amount of skill.

He was sweaty and a tiny bit tired, but seeing Kira certainly made his mood soar.

"Sir," Kira offered, giving him a little salute as he descended.

"None of that from you," Athrun replied. He pulled off his helmet and wished he had a towel.

"I didn't know you had a class today," Kira said. He reached for Athrun's helmet and Athrun let him take it. "I would have brought you something to drink. And a towel..."

"It's okay," Athrun replied. He paused and shook his head, trying to do something about the hair clinging to his neck. It didn't do any good. "I'd at least shake your hand, but..."

Kira pulled him into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to be away for so long."

"Kira... Not here."

"I know." Kira let go of Athrun. "Let's get you out of that pilot suit?"

There was a pause. Athrun chuckled. "I didn't mean...!"

"I know what you meant," Athrun said with a faint smile. "But I do need to shower before we do anything. Class is finished, at least. They might have to go run a few miles, but that has nothing to do with me. I just get them in their machines..."

"You do more than that," Kira interrupted. "When I asked where you were, everyone had something to say about things you taught them and how much everyone admired you."

Athrun knew he was blushing and chose to walk ahead of Kira. "I'm just going to go shower and change. I'd invite you in, but... it's a locker room filled with a dozen young men who probably smell worse than I do."

Chuckling, Kira shook his head. "I'll pass on that. Maybe I'll go visit with Cagalli for a bit, if she's not busy. I'll meet you later?"

"Yeah..." Athrun reached for his helmet back. And when Kira offered it, he also caught Athrun's hand and held it for just a moment.

It didn't take Athrun terribly long to get cleaned up, which gave him plenty of time to get home, finish cleaning up and then clean up his sparse military-granted apartment. For his rank, he could have had a house, but for just himself it seemed like too much.

He'd just finished putting out towels that weren't threatening to stand on their own when the doorbell rang.

Either Kira had managed a very quick visit with his sister or one of his neighbors needed something.

Luckily it was Kira.

Without words, Athrun pulled him into the apartment and locked the door.

"Athrun?"

"Missed you," Athrun replied before pulling Kira close and kissing him. He knew Kira had plenty of important things to be doing, things that kept him away for months at a time. Cagalli hadn't given him the post on purpose. It had just been something that wasn't the military that he was still good at.

Kira responded to the kiss quickly, fighting to control it but ultimately failing. Athrun didn't let him go quickly, either. They were both out of breath and needy by the time Athrun pulled back and looked Kira over.

"Athrun..." Kira was already half-erect, Athrun noticed. He used to blush at that sight, and marvel that he could do that to Kira with just a few kisses. Now it was a sign that they didn't need to go slow. Not today. Not with Kira finally back in Orb and needing him as badly as he was needed.

"Bedroom," Athrun replied. His hair was still damp from the shower, but he already knew he'd be showering again. Possibly with Kira. Probably getting Kira dirty again.

Kira nodded and followed Athrun through the apartment.

Neither said another word til Kira was on his back on the bed. Athrun wasn't going to let Kira keep his clothing on for long. Not when it had been so long. They'd have time to do things slow and proper later. This was going to be hard and fast and take care of the burning, immediate need that he had welling up inside of him.

"You didn't spend long with Cagalli," Athrun commented as he rubbed at Kira's erection through his pants. Kira moaned and shook his head.

"She had meetings, only had a few minutes," Kira said. "So we talked, and then I ran into Murrue. She's looking good... really getting big."

"Did she let you feel the baby kick?" Athrun questioned. Not a terribly sexy question, but he knew he'd forget to ask later.

"Yeah..." Kira closed his eyes when Athrun undid his pants. He was tense - expectant. "Didn't feel at all like I thought it would."

"That's about what I thought when I felt her last week." And really, that was enough of that. As he tugged Kira's pants down, he began to kiss Kira's tanned skin, circling around Kira's cock until he'd gotten Kira's pants most of the way off and there was nothing stopping him from just taking as much of Kira's erection into his mouth as possible.

Kira groaned and arched.

"Ath-- Ah..."

Athrun smiled around Kira's cock and sucked hard. Kira would get hard again quickly, after all. He'd always been like that - as long as he was with someone he was into, he'd be good all night.

Not much different, Athrun wished he wasn't so overwhelmingly dressed. But he couldn't do anything about it just yet. Not when he wanted Kira to come and Kira wanted to come.

It had been far too long. He'd nearly given in to the offers a few of his students had made. But he knew Kira would be back. And even if they weren't officially 'lovers', Kira was worth waiting for.

"Athrun... gonna..."

Athrun put his palms down hard on Kira's hips, the only way to keep him from bucking and moving too much as he came. Athrun swallowed Kira's seed and paused, licking his lips before crawling up to kiss Kira. Kira didn't resist, licking Athrun's lips and mumbling praise.

"That was just the beginning," Athrun said as he reached for Kira's shirt. Far too much clothing on them both, still.

Kira couldn't hold in a smile, and gave Athrun a hand getting his shirt off before reaching to undo Athrun's pants. Athrun hissed as Kira slid a hand in, grabbing his erection and stroking it twice quickly before Athrun pushed Kira away, pinning him to the bed and kissing him again, fierce and hard. Kira let out a surprised little noise, yielding, mouth hot and wet and giving Athrun plenty of plans for later in the evening.

He threw Kira's shirt somewhere off the bed, and then pulled away enough to scramble out of his own clothing and then press back against Kira, grinding his arousal against Kira's groin to emphasize what was to come.

"Missed you so much," Kira whispered somewhere between kisses.

"Spread your legs," Athrun replied. He didn't want to admit just how badly he'd missed Kira. Not yet. He sat back, admiring Kira's body. Kira was still smaller and leaner. And he spread his legs without question, not even bothering to be embarrassed at all.

Athrun grabbed the deep blue tube of lubricant he'd dug out somewhere between arriving home and replacing various towels. He traced a finger around Kira's opening before even bothering to slick it, and just that caused Kira to shudder. Kira's purple eyes were on him, and Athrun smiled as he uncapped the tube. Kira took his fingers easily once lubed, and Kira grabbed at the blankets once somewhere between the second and third finger.

Athrun had one hand half in Kira, stretching and relaxing tight muscle. And his other hand was on his own erection, stroking it lightly, enough to keep himself from driving into Kira too soon.

"Athrun, please--"

Athrun nodded, pulling his hand back and then pressing tight between Kira's thighs, raising them up and apart even farther. He positioned himself quickly and slowly pushed the tip of his arousal just into Kira.

Sucking in his breath, Athrun paused and met Kira's eyes for a brief moment before thrusting all the way in. Kira's body held him tightly, hot and threatening an imminent orgasm.

"Kira..."

"Move..." Kira pushed against him with a little wiggle, and Athrun nodded. He pulled back and thrust again. This was just going to be the beginning. This was just going to take the edge off everything that had welled up in him when he first saw Kira waiting for him. It wouldn't even start on the months before.

It didn't take him long to fall into a fast rhythm. Like he'd expected, Kira got hard again quickly, and he and Kira both wrapped a hand around Kira's erection.

"Don't ever be gone for that long again."

Kira nodded, eyes half-closed.

As Athrun felt his climax nearing, he began to move faster and harder, shaking the bed beneath them as he thrust. Kira was moaning, trying to match the motion with his and Athrun's hands on his own erection.

"Kira! Ah--" Athrun closed his eyes, unable to hold on as Kira came again, hot over his hand and white against Kira's skin. Athrun's own release was hard, overwhelming, and left him a bit dazed, finally slowing his thrusts once he knew he was done. Completely. He pulled back and then flopped beside Kira.

"I don't know if I can move," Kira admitted. "Wow..."

"Mmm..." Somehow Athrun found Kira's hand and squeezed it. A minute later, Kira managed to roll closer, curling against Athrun.

"Is this how it'll be every time I get home?" Kira asked softly.

"No," Athrun replied, reaching to pull Kira closer. "I haven't even started welcoming you back."


End file.
